Women have adorned their lips for thousands of years. Ancient Egyptians used henna to paint their lips. Thirteenth Century affluent women donned pink lipstick. During the French Restoration in the 18th century, red rouge and lipstick were used to give the impression of a healthy, fun-loving spirit. Women in Victorian England did not use lipstick but did add sheen to their lips with a clear pomade. In America in the 1920's, women applied red lipstick to their lips. It was in the 1920's that lip gloss was introduced into the marketplace.